In order to transmit more data in a limited space, minitype pluggable modules are increasingly more frequently employed in optical communication system devices, which has increasingly higher requirements on the reliability of the modules, whose cost becomes increasingly lower. Considering the mechanical structures of the modules, the installing and uninstalling devices are the core.
The currently used modes of installing and uninstalling the modules may employ pushing forward the slide block or tilting the latch of the shielding cage. FIG. 1 shows the exploded view of the module structure of the prior art that is provided by the present invention. As shown by FIG. 1, a circuit board 430 is placed within a base 600, an outer casing 100 is placed on an upper side of the circuit board 430 and is connected to the base 600, one end of the base is further provided with a brake plate 700 and a bail 800 and a positioning cover 300 for fixing the brake plate 700 and the bail 800 to the base 600, and the top end face of the base 600 is further provided with a latch. When the module structure is being inserted into the metal shielding cage of the system device, the latch on the base jacks up a spring leaf of the metal shielding cage and enters a clipping hole on the spring leaf, when the module structure is installed in the metal shielding cage of the system device. When the module structure is being uninstalled from the system device, the bail 800 is pulled, the bail 800 turns to drive the brake plate 700 to move toward the spring leaf of the metal shielding cage, and the brake plate 700 jacks the clipping hole on the spring leaf out of the latch on the base 600, and at this point a hand ring 600 is continuously pulled by hand to pull the module structure out along the metal shielding cage in the opposite direction to complete the uninstalling.
The defects of the module structures in the prior art include:
1. The pulling out of the bail 600 results in that after the uninstalling of the module structure from the system device is completed, the bail 600 cannot automatically reset, which is inconvenient to the usage. Further, in other patented techniques that have the automatic reset function, the brake plate must employ a die casting to realize automatic reset, which has complicated processing technique, and after long-term friction the coating layer gets worn, which affects the automatic reset function.
2. When the module structure is fixing the circuit board 430, it presses the circuit board 430 from the side by using an elastic stamping part, to fix the circuit board 430 to the base 600. However, all of the elastic structures for pressing the circuit board 430 have openings, which has poor electromagnetic shielding effect.
3. The side of the outer casing 100 of the module structure is provided with through holes, and the corresponding positions on the side of the base 600 are provided with protrusions. In the covering process the outer casing 100 nests from above the base 600 downwardly, to protrude the protrusions into the corresponding through holes to fix them. It is required that the edge of the outer casing 100 has a hook, which scrapes the base 600, and the process has the potential danger of hurting the coating of the base 600 by scraping.